


Crown of Thorns

by Aldenthegreat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Magic, Medieval, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldenthegreat/pseuds/Aldenthegreat
Summary: (This is based off of a reoccurring dream I had with some friends of mine from Discord)A throne of lies, untold truths, mysterious magic, and a destiny that will unite all.
Kudos: 2





	1. Destiny Set in Stone

The night is cold. The bitter winds rip and tear at the capital city of Victoria. Within the heart of the city lies a magnificent castle that stands high above the other buildings, and within that castle lies a King, a Queen, and a newborn Prince. The Prince sleeps quietly in his crib despite the harsh weather. The King walks swiftly through the halls in search of the queen. The Queen runs to the Prince's bedroom with an attendant by her side. She takes her son and hands him to the attendant.

"Take him far away from here, please. It is not safe for him" she says frantically.

The Queen looks upon her son one last time, kissing him softly on the forehead

"You must go, Elizabeth" The Queen orders.

The attendant runs out of the room with carrying the boy wrapped in blankets. She exits the castle doors and enters a carriage. The carriage then disappears into the dark night. The Queen runs to the throne room but finds the King sitting on his throne, waiting for her.

"Well you seem to be in a rush" The King says quietly.

"You've gone mad! You're not the man I knew" The Queen shouts.

"Where is the boy, where is our son?!?" The King bellows.

"MY son is far away from here by now, safe from you" She answers.

The King rises from his throne.

"After all that I have given you! After I saved you from that wretched forest and those hideous BEASTS!" He yells.

"That forest was my home! and those beasts were my FAMILY!" She replies.

The King marches towards her as she slowly backs away.

"You only married me to gain their trust, so they'd let their guard down. Then you'd strike!" She realizes.

"Not exactly. I also needed an heir who would stand by my side. Ruling over all lands!" He cackles madly. 

The Queen backs into a wall. She has no escape from the King, who marches ever closer.

"But since my heir shall be found before morning and the forest is vulnerable, you have no further use to me" He growls. 

The Queen shuts her eyes as the King draws his sword and with one swipe, the Queen falls to the floor. Her face is lifeless and her chest is bleeding. In one night, the Kingdom of Genesis has lost it's Prince and it's Queen...


	2. A Day in The City

17 Years Later...

The day is bright in the Capital City of Victoria. People are making their way through the markets buying and selling as they do everyday. Amidst the crowd is a boy and a girl walking side by side.

"Dante we've been walking for hours, my feet are KILLING me!!" The girl says exasperated.

"Well that's rough buddy, but we've got a job to do. You know as well as I what happens if we go back empty handed. Just hang in there Mara" Dante says tiredly.

"I mean come on. Uncovering lost artifacts and reading runes is one thing, but debt collecting? Really? Doesn't that seem a bit below our pay grade? Mara whines.

"True, but we are getting a sizeable cut of the money. I also get to try out some new...intimidation tactics" Dante chuckles.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?! You chose this job on purpose didn't you?!" Mara shouts.

"Perhaps, but it's too late to change it now" Dante responds.

The two maneuver through the crowd, making their way towards a residential district on the Easternmost side of the city.

"Now which house is it? I think he said the one with the red door" Dante says whilst looking.

"That's the one!" Mara points.

The two approach the house. No candles are lit, the house is dark and it seems as if no one is home.

"Well if he's out at the moment, let's give him a surprise when he gets back" Dante says as he kicks the door in.

The house is in disarray. There is furniture on the floor and broken glass everywhere. The two walk cautiously through the house, watching their steps so as to not make noise.

"Dante, something doesn't seem right. I think we should leave" Mara whispers.

"I couldn't agree more"

The two whip around to see a tired looking man holding a crossbow. His hair runs down to his shoulders and is a mess. His eyes are swollen and sunken in.

"Don't make any sudden movements. Tell me why you're here."

Dante and Mara exchange looks, then Dante steps forward.

"We're here because the owner of this place hasn't paid their dues. If that's you then I'm sure we can come to a reasonable solution." Dante says calmly.

The man aims his crossbow at the boy, preparing to fire.

"You can tell Merlin that I'll see him in hell!"

The man fires the crossbow, but just as quick, a dagger is thrown that splits the bolt in two. The pieces fall to either side of the two and the dagger leaves a cut on the mans cheek and sticks into the wall behind him.

"Consider that an eviction notice. Grab your shit and leave before we have to make you." Mara says fiercely.

The man screams and runs out of the house and into the street. The two laugh as they hear the echoes of his screams.

"That was fun and all, but I had that handled" Dante says confidently.

"Well you must've seen something I didn't because from where I was standing it looked like he had you handled." Mara retorts.

"Tch, just keep looking. There must be something worth bringing back" Dante orders.

"Fine" Mara says.

The two search throughout the house; Turning over furniture, rummaging through cupboards and the like. All of a sudden Mara looks finds a letter on a desk in the master bedroom.

"Dear Eric.  
I hope all is well in Victoria. I cannot imagine you have been living very comfortably due to the er, disturbances. I'm writing this letter to warn you that I doubt either of us will be safe for much longer. If they discover anything about our theory then neither of us will be safe. Everyone from the royal council to the Alliance of Mages will be after us. Nowhere will be safe, all we can do is prepare ourselves for what comes next.

Your friend  
Peter M."

Mara grabs the letter and runs to Dante.

"I found something, let's get out of here before the guards come." She says excitedly.

The two leave house just as the guards start to arrive. They manage to slip out undetected and sprint once they're in the clear. They make their way through the marketplace shoving their way through the crowd until they're on the other side.

"You think any of the guards spotted us?" Dante says out of breath.

"No, I think we're good" Mara replies panting.

"Let's get back home and show them what we found" Dante says.

The two walk off. Unbeknownst to the mystery they are beginning to unravel.


	3. The Alliance of Mages

Later that evening the two come upon the entrance to a broken down and dilapidated building. Mara steps forward and utters an incantation, making the door glow and look refurbished. The door opens and inside is a lively tavern filled with all kinds of mages, wizards, and sorcerers. The bartender is a muscular man with a heavy stubble and short blonde hair. He looks at the two and smirks.

"Well if those aren't the faces of a botched job I don't know what are. So tell me, how did it go?"

Dante walks towards the bar and sits down with Mara following close behind

"The job wasn't botched exactly, he wouldn't hand over the money then he pulled out a crossbow and we were forced to defend ourselves" Dante explains

"Woah, don't tell me you-" 

"We didn't kill him, but he did leave the house screaming for his life. Also we didn't defend ourselves, I defended him." Mara states coldly.

The bartender slides them two cups of tea. 

"So did you two find anything worth bringing back or is this gonna be like last time." He chuckles.

"Well, I-" Mara begins.

"I found this" Dante interjects whilst pulling out a fancy looking dagger.

"Woah, the craftsmanship on this dagger is fantastic. This must've cost a lot. Looks like we know what he's been spending his money on instead of his paying his debts." The bartender says reaching for the dagger.

"Ah Ah Ah. I'm giving this to Merlin, speaking of Merlin, where is the old bat?." Dante asks while pulling the dagger away.

"He's out on business, should be back in a little while." The bartender replies.

The two begin to engage in a conversation about what "business" the old man could be on. Mara feeling offended slips away towards the back of the tavern grabbing a seat at an empty table. As she sits there sulking while sipping at her tea, a woman in a black dress and purple coat walks up to her.

"Why must boys be so immature sometimes" The woman says as she sits down next to Mara.

The woman is an adult in her late 30's and has short, dark violet hair.

"Because they're boys. It's what they do." Mara says dejectedly

"Well let's talk girl to girl then. What did you find Mara?" She says.

"I found this" Mara says as she takes out the letter.

"Ah this explains it, Dante found something shiny while you found something important" The woman jokes.

"Yeah I suppose so." Mara chuckles. "Thanks Veronica."

"Of course. Do you mind if I read this?" Veronica asks politely.

"Knock yourself out" 

Veronica carefully reads the letter. Placing it on the table when she's done.

"Well that settles that then" Veronica states.

"Settles what?" 

Veronica moves towards Dante and the bartender who are now locked in an arm wrestle. Dante seems to be struggling while the bartender is putting forth little to no effort.

"Ah Veronica my love, when did you get in?" The bartender asks confidently.

"Sweet talk isn't going to save your ass this time Lucas!" she exclaims. "Yours either Dante! Both of you owe Mara an apology!"

"Apology for what?" The men say simultaneously.

"For ignoring Mara!" She says crossing her arms.

"Sorry Mara, I guess we were engrossed by the dagger" Lucas says ashamed. "Did you find anything?"

"I did actually. I found a letter that was addressed to the home owner"

Veronica places the letter down for all to read.

"Peter M. Peter M. Where have I heard that name before?" Lucas ponders, scratching his head.

"The name is Peter Morgan. He's a blacksmith that lives in the outskirts of Bartram." Veronica explains. "He's good at what he does too, so if that dagger was made by anyone it was made by him".

"Then I guess we have a new mission then! Looks like it's time to investigate this theory of theirs" Dante says excitedly

"Absolutely not! You two have done your jobs. Besides you two still have to give your report to Merlin." Lucas protests.

"And who's going to stop me?!" Dante replies annoyed.

"You know damn well that I can and I will Dante!" Lucas shouts.

"Stop it you two that's eno-" Veronica tries to interject.

"You can't stop me from doing anything. You are not my dad!" Dante says defiantly.

"You're right, but I'm the closest you got to one!" Lucas retorts.

The entire tavern goes silent.

"Then take a lesson from my real dad, and STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Dante shouts as he runs out of the tavern.

"Lucas go home you're done for today, I'll take over for now." Veronica

Lucas leaves the tavern looking remorseful. The others go back to talking amongst themselves.

"What am I going to do with him?" Veronica says annoyed.

"Dante or Lucas?" Mara replies

"Both."

"I should go talk to Dante"

"You should. Don't worry if Merlin shows up, I've got you covered."

"Thanks Veronica."

"No problem kid."

"I'm not exactly a kid anymore Veronica." Mara says grinning.

Mara walks away from the bar and out the tavern door.

"I know, but you two will always be kids to me." Veronica says quietly.


	4. A Home

In the outskirts of the city of Bertram there is a small shop. It is midday and in this small shop an old man is working to complete the order of a knight dressed in armor. 

"Make sure the sword is sturdy, I need it to last for the war. You got that?" The knight says with a cocky tone.

"For sure, you can count on this sword being the best you've ever used!" The old man replies happily.

"Tch! We'll see" the knight says as he walks away.

Around the back of the shop a young man is sparring with a young boy. They are using wooden swords and are sparring in a make shift arena.

"HA!" the boy yells as he attempts to strike.

"Good form but you're losing focus when you strike!" The young man says as he blocks the strike.

"Quit acting so high and mighty you cocky bastard!" the boy yells.

Just as the boy almost lands the strike the young man knocks the sword out of his hand.

"Now who taught you that word?" The young man asks.

"I'm sorry Vincent, it kinda just slipped out" The boy looks ashamed.

"What's that look for? You did great today! I can really tell that you've been practicing." Vincent says whilst picking up the other sword.

"I've been practicing but I haven't been getting any better" The boy sulks.

Vincent hands the boy the sword.

"Gabriel, you're a good kid. I remember when you first came to me you didn't even have the stance down but look at you now, able to hold your own against me" Vincent reassures. 

The two are quiet for a while.

"Dad's talking about a war. He says it's going to be a pretty important one too. If dad's gonna be gone then someone needs to be protecting mom..."

Vincent looks at the Gabriel and puts his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Then she'll be well protected with you around." Vincent says smiling.

"Are you sure you don't need any money?" Gabriel says.

"I'm sure, with all the orders the shop's been getting not to mention the donation from your father it's fine."

There is a commotion coming from within the shop.

"You should get going now. I need to take care of this." Vincent says.

Another armored man seems to be giving the old man trouble.

"20 gold pieces?!? That's highway robbery!" The armored man says.

"Well, quality comes with a price" Chimes the old man.

"Tch! Quality?! How about you come over here so we can talk about quality." The man exclaims.

"If you don't want to buy anything then you can leave!" Vincent bellows.

"Fine! I'll take my business somewhere else!" The man says.

"Are you alright dad did he give you any trouble?" Vincent asks

The old man lets out a hardy laugh.

"I see you still need to get a hold of your temper my son." The old man chuckles.

"I'll take the next couple of orders. You go grab a seat, alright dad?" Vincent says worried. "Welcome to the Iron Forge smithy how may I help you?"

"Hi we'd like to speak to Peter Morgan!"

In front of the store stands Dante and Mara.

"Dad, we've got visitors looking for you!" Vincent says.

The old man walks over to the counter. 

"Yes?" 

"We have some unfortunate news about your friend Eric. He's dead." Dante says. "He was found dead in his home, he wanted me to give you this".

Dante hands a letter to Peter. Peter reads it quickly then sets it down.

"...Then it has begun" says the old man sternly.


End file.
